You Really Got Me
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. Tony and Kate have a secret, but what happens when Abby suspects?" Written for Sacha in the NFA White Elephant FanFiction Exchange. Tony/Kate
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This was written for Sacha in the NFA White Elephant FanFiction Exchange. I realize I wrote her SeSa fic too. LOL. Anyway, I had this written (almost 6,000 words of it) and then my laptop crashed and I lost it all. I also lost biology work. I tried to re-write as best as I could, so I really hope this isn't as bad as I think it is.

Notes: Pre-Twilight, but no set time frame. Basically, Kate has been at NCIS longer than two years. Twilight didn't happen. Thankfully. Kinda more OOC than I wanted.

Disclaimer: I own a serious hate for Rory's "English" accent in the episode of Gilmore Girls I just watched, but nothing NCIS related. Except DVDs. Which don't count.

* * *

If there was ever a time to be a good liar, this was it. Tony avoided Abby's scrutinising glare, choosing instead to concentrate on the suddenly very interesting lab floor. He had never been able to lie. To anyone. When he was younger, he'd laugh a give himself away. Now, as an adult, he found it impossible to maintain eye contact, alerting even the most clueless of his dishonesty.

Abby stopped moving and crossed her arms. She fought to keep the smile from creeping onto her lips as she realized she had been right.

"You know, you're a terrible liar," she said, her voice smug.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe it's a double bluff. To throw you completely off track."

"Sure." Abby rolled her eyes. "So, you and Kate, huh? Jeez, finally!"

Tony looked up. _I can't believe I gave it away, _he thought. _Kate's going to kill me._

"So, how'd it happen?" Abby asked excitedly, and Tony knew it was no use trying to hold the truth back anymore.

* * *

Six Months earlier

The day had dragged on, feeling as if it would never end, and the whole team were relieved as the day finally ended. Gibbs barely looked up as his three agents rushed towards the elevator, knowing it had been a hard week on them all and it was no use even trying to stop them.

As they walked out of the building, Tony and Kate walked left as McGee walked right, each muttering goodbyes as they rushed towards their cars. Falling behind slightly, Tony quickened his pace to catch up with Kate.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Truthfully, he was worried at how hard she'd taken their previous case.

"Hm," Kate mumbled in reply. Saying yes would be an outright lie, and she knew Tony would pick up on that. But she wasn't sure where saying no would take her.

"That sounds sincere."

"Don't." Kate stopped and turned to face him. Tony paused and watched her. "You know exactly how okay I am. How okay we all are. Because nobody can be okay after this case."

Sighing, Tony dropped his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just..." She trailed off, looking around. "I just want to get home."

Tony nodded. "See you Monday," he said as she started towards her car. "Alcohol helps," he called after her.

"I know," Kate called back, letting a small grin form on her face.

* * *

Three hours and two bottles of wine later, Kate felt no better. She could see the victim's face every time she closed her eyes, and could hear the murderer's demented confession no matter now loud she played the music. Throwing the cover from her legs, she crossed the room and grabbed the phone, dialling the first number that came to mind.

_"Hello?" _Kate paused, suddenly realizing who she'd called. She shut her eyes tightly.

_"Hello?" _Tony said again, sounding slightly irritated.

"Sorry, I.... I don't know why I called." Kate replied, her voice quiet and her eyes still shut.

"Is everything okay?" The irritation had now been replaced with concern, something that Kate couldn't help but smile at. "Kate?" She cursed silently, realizing she hadn't spoken for a few seconds.

"Sure."

"I'll be right there."

"No-" Kate tried to protest, but Tony had already hung up. Putting the phone back on the holder, she surveyed the room, knowing she'd never be able to clear up in time before he arrived. She settled for hiding the empty wine bottles in the kitchen and shuffling the couch cushions around. The knock at the door came as a surprise, and she ran a brush quickly through her hair before rushing to open it.

"You didn't have to come," she said as Tony walked in past her. She shut the door and turned to face him.

"I don't want you drinking yourself into oblivion and ending up hurting yourself."

"I would have stopped," she argued weakly. Taking a deep breath, she motioned towards the couch. "You want a drink?"

Tony shook his head and sat down. "I'm fine."

Kate took a seat next to him, but refused to look in his direction. She read the titles of the books on her shelves, followed by the DVDs on the rack below. She then picked up and old magazine from the coffee table and began flicking through, her eyes skimming over the words but not taking any of them in. She could feel his eyes on the side of her face the whole time, but she continued to act like nothing was wrong.

"Talk to me," Tony said softly.

"I don't know what to say," she replied, keeping her voice low in an attempt to hold back the tears that were stinging the backs of her eyes. She knew how it went. How it always went. She drank too much, and was then unable to keep her emotions in check. The best thought out plans always ended in heartache.

"Everyone always says talking helps, but I'm sure that's not true," she said finally, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to pour my heart out to you, or to anyone, about this. It was just a case, I should be able to handle it by now. Be able to push it aside and distance myself, but I can't. I can't distance myself when it's all I can think about. I just want to forget." She paused, looking up and meeting his eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was quieter, almost inaudible. "I just want to forget."

Leaning forwards, Tony placed a kiss to her forehead. He moved back slightly, still so close to her face that she could feel his breath warm on her cheek. She knew the alcohol rushing through her body was affecting her ability to make a sensible decision, and that she should move before she did something she'd later regret, but she also knew she needed to forget.

* * *

The second chapter will be up tomorrow or Thursday. Please leave a review if you have time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I'm not in the mood to write an author's note, but I will just say thank you so much for the reviews for chapter one. Also, I am feeling pretty happy right now because I just saw the trailer for the new Harry Potter movie, and I'm crazy excited to see it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

* * *

After that night, the two agents had decided it was best to pretend nothing had happened. After all, it was just a night of passion to block out the previous week. Their work wasn't affected, and nobody suspected anything.

Three weeks later, Tony found himself outside Kate's building, blankly staring at the closed door. This time it was him who'd had too much to drink. He half hoped she wouldn't be in, but the light blaring through the curtains told him she was. His next thought was that maybe she'd tell him to go home.

He walked up the steps slowly, his confidence falling with each upwards step. He waited a few seconds after knocking, knowing he'd lost his chance to leave of his own accord. When the door opened, neither said a word. Stepping back, Kate opened the door and Tony brushed past her.

What started as something to temporarily ward off bad memories turned into something of an addiction. Within a matter of weeks they no longer needed a reason, and no words had to be spoken for them to know what would happen. They still managed to keep their relationship separate from their work lives, and the subject of where things were leading was never breached.

* * *

Kate took a deep breath and raised her head to look at her reflection in the mirror. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. It had been four months since she and Tony had started their...she didn't know what to call it. She hated how much of a habit it had become, and how much she'd come to rely on him being there whenever she needed him. She also hated admitting just how much she really did need him. It wasn't just a partnership thing anymore. Hell, it wasn't even a blocking-things-out thing anymore. At least not for her. True, she knew Tony wasn't the serious relationship kind of person. But she also knew he'd never been with only one woman for this long before.

She walked out into the bedroom and smiled at Tony, who sat on the edge of the bed watching her. She sat down beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him and pressing a kiss against her temple.

"Has this gone too far?" she whispered, half-hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Do you think that?" he replied, his voice not much louder than hers.

"I don't know. I'm just..." She trailed off, unsure whether what she thought she should say was really how she felt.

"Scared?"

Kate took a deep, shaky breath and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing." Pulling back, Tony placed a finger under her chin and turned her face upwards so their eyes met.

"I'm scared too. Because this... This is different, but good different. I don't know what it all means, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm feeling right now." He paused, waiting to see if she'd try and make a move to leave, but her eyes remained glued to his. "I don't want everything to fall apart just because one of us is too scared to admit where this is heading. But I think being scared is good. It means we have something to anticipate. Something to look forward to."

"Then I guess saying that I love you isn't going against our silent rule anymore," Kate said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Definitely not." He placed one hand on her cheek and she leant forwards to catch his lips. He smiled into the kiss, lacing the fingers of his free hand through hers. He teased his tongue along her bottom lip until she finally (_because it really did take too long_, he thought) gave in. When the need for breathing became too much, they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too, by the way," Tony whispered, running his thumb over her lips.

Kate smiled again, and Tony decided there was nothing more beautiful in the world than her smile. "I know."

* * *

Tony looked up from the floor, which he'd taken to staring at halfway through the story. He knew Abby was still standing in front of him, grinning at the story he'd just finished telling.

"Six months! Six months and neither of you told me!" Even though she pretended to be offended, she couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"What's going on?" The two of them turned towards the door, Tony looking shocked and a little scared, and Abby looking as happy as a kid at Christmas. Letting out a squeal, Abby ran up to Kate and threw her arms around her.

"Um, Abs, what's up?" Kate glanced at Tony, hoping he didn't look sheepish for the reason she thought he did. Abby pulled back and looked at Kate. Then she turned at looked at Tony. Back to Kate. Back to Tony. Realizing her original thought had been right, she sighed.

"I'm sorry," Tony said quietly, his eyes set on the now-familiar floor. He looked up when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Kate said quietly, smiling. She leant forwards and kissed his cheek, before the two turned towards Abby.

"Hey, um, let's not tell Gibbs, though. At least not yet," Tony said, wrapping his arm around Kate's waist and pulling her closer to him.

Kate laughed. "No. Definitely not yet."

* * *

Aaaand finished. I know, it's short (and crappy) but leaving a review would be amazingly great. Thanks.


End file.
